


Paris

by maigonokaze



Series: Femslash February 2016 [27]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash February, Kneeling, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Polyamory, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maigonokaze/pseuds/maigonokaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve invites Annalise to move with her to Paris, but there is someone else they would need to bring along with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris

“We could get on a plane and be in Paris by tonight,” Eve mused. She lay next to Annalise, one hand lazily tracing patterns over sweaty skin as they both melted into the bed in a post-coital haze. “Leave all this behind us and go. Just you and me.”

“And Bonnie,” Annalise added. 

“Right.” Eve rolled over and propped her chin up on her hand. “What is it with you and her?” she asked.

Annalise cupped Eve's face in her hand, gently running the pad of her thumb over her full lips. “She's mine,” she answered simply.

“Like I am yours?” Eve leaned into Annalise's hand.

“No.” Annalise tugged Eve closer, bringing her lips down to meet her own. “Because I am yours as well.” 

* * *

As much as Annalise wanted to spend the day in bed with her lover, unfortunately murder waited for no one, and neither did her students. Eve slipped out of the house early, passing Bonnie's room on her way to her car.

Bonnie emerged only once she was sure Eve had left. She went to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee and fix breakfast for her and Annalise.

Although Bonnie didn't make a sound, Annalise somehow knew when she stood at the door to her office. “Come in,” she summoned. 

Bonnie entered, carrying a tray with two plates and a single cup of coffee. She set the tray on Annalise's desk and dropped to her knees at her side. 

Annalise picked up her coffee and took a sip. She hummed in satisfaction and brushed Bonnie's hair back with her free hand. Bonnie rested her cheek against Annalise’s thigh. “Eve asked about you last night,” Annalise remarked. Bonnie stilled under her touch as Annalise continued to stroke her hair. “Don't worry,” Annalise assured her. “I don't give anyone details about our arrangement without your consent. You know that.” Bonnie relaxed and Annalise continued, “She wants to move to Paris and leave our lives here behind. I told her you go where I go.” She tilted Bonnie's face up to meet hers. Bonnie met her gaze with open eyes. 

“I do,” Bonnie agreed. 

“Would you want to go to Paris?” Annalise asked.

Bonnie considered. Annalise let a moment pass in silence before she gestured for Bonnie to rise. “Eat. Think about it.” 

Bonnie sat next to her and they ate breakfast together in silence. After they finished, Bonnie spoke up. “Yes.”

Annalise regarded her carefully. She knew there was more on Bonnie's mind than that. “Tell me what you are thinking,” she commanded. 

“If you go to Paris with Eve, and I go with you,” Bonnie said slowly, “I would like you to tell her about us. All of it.” 

Annalise waited for her to continue.

“We never told Sam the full of it,” Bonnie said. “I don't want that anymore. Hiding what we are to each other, what I am to you.” 

Annalise nodded. “When Eve gets back tonight, I will talk to her. You will be there with us.” She stood. Bonnie followed suit, looking at the floor. Annalise placed a hand on the back of her neck and brought her close to kiss the top of her head. “Then if we are all on the same page, we can talk more about Paris,” she said. 


End file.
